Voice Record
by Vira D Ace
Summary: Rekaman suara Nikolai Gogol ketika menyelinap ke perpustakaan sekolahnya, pada malam hari, guna memainkan sesuatu yg ia temukan siang tadi. / #HauntedMarch


**Voice Record**

**by Vira D Ace**

**Bungou Stray Dogs belong to Asagiri Kafka and Harukawa Sango**

**Dedicated for event #HauntedMarch (meski sebenernya diriku ga yakin ini horrornya nyampe :")**

**DLDR!**

**~o~**

Tes, tes. Satu ... dua ...

Oh, aku rasa benda ini berfungsi dengan baik. Baguslah, kalau begitu tinggal keluar saja–aku harap Dos-_kun_ atau para pengasuh asrama nggak memergokiku malam-malam begini, jangan sampai ...

Jadi ... ini jam berapa? Jam berapa? Sebentar, senterku mati, di sini gelap sekali. Aku nggak bisa melihat jam tanganku kalau begini.

Sebentar, sebentar ...

Ah, senterku nyala lagi! Sekarang jam ... jam dua belas kurang lima belas menit! Pas sekali!

Oke, jadi aku sudah di koridor asrama. Aku sudah pegang senter dan perekam suara, sementara lilin dan koreknya kusimpan di saku–semoga lilinnya nggak patah. Sekarang tinggal ke perpustakaan. Oh, aku harap Louisa-_sensei_ tidak membuang apa yang kutemukan tadi siang di sekitar rak arsip.

.

.

.

Baterai alat perekam suara ini tahan lama, kan? Kuharap begitu, soalnya aku mau membuktikan pada Dos-_kun_ kalah aku pasti masih hidup setelah memainkan permainan ini. Omong-omong suaraku terdengar tidak, sih? Aku sedang berbisik sekarang, soalnya bahaya kalau sampai suaraku kedengaran oleh para pengasuh.

.

.

.

Jadi ... sambil berjalan ke perpus, aku rasa ada baiknya kalau aku bercerita sedikit. Ini tentang kejadian tadi siang. Aku nggak sengaja menemukan sebuah papan permainan tua di rak arsip, gara-gara iseng mencari buku tahunan kakak kelas yang lulus tahun lalu bersama Dos-_kun_. Bentuknya mirip Papan Ouija–tunggu, atau memang Papan Ouija?–dan tiba-tiba aku jadi penasaran. Aku udah ngajakin Dos-_kun_ buat ikutan, tapi dia menolak, bahkan melarangku main. Tapi aku penasaran, dan jadinya, ya, seperti yang sekarang ini terjadi.

.

.

.

Ah, sial, pintu perpustakaan terkunci! Aduh, bagaimana caranya masuk kalau udah begini, ugh ...

Bagaimana ...?

Bagaimana ...?

Ah, ya!

Sebentar, sebentar, kalau aku tidak salah ingat, di belakang perpus sekolah ini ada jendela. Aku nggak yakin jendelanya terbuka, tapi berharap saja jendelanya nggak terkunci.

.

.

.

Uwaah, beneran nggak terkunci!

Louisa-_sensei_ pasti lupa mengecek jendela yang ini. Tapi bagus, sih, hehe~

.

.

.

Hup!

.

.

.

Woah, dingin sekali. Aku baru tahu kalau perpus bisa sedingin ini tiap malam. Bau bukunya juga menyengat. Dos-_kun_ suka bau buku-buku tua, aku yakin kalau suatu saat kuajak dia nginap di bagian ini, dia bakalan betah dan nggak mau balik ke kamar.

Hehe, bercanda. Maaf, Dos-_kun_~

.

.

.

Eh, loh?

T-tunggu ... rasanya tadi aku ada lihat sesuatu. Kayak ada orang, gitu, lewat di antara rak buku. Siapa ...? Mana ada orang di perpustakaan malam-malam begini?

Ah, lupakan itu. Pasti cuman salah lihat.

Pasti begitu.

Yosh! Sekarang waktunya cari rak arsip! Rak arsip ... rak arsip ... Yuhuuu, di mana kamuuu?

.

.

.

Ah, ini dia! Wah, kalau diperhatikan, papannya lebar juga. Apa kumainkan di sini atau kubawa ke meja dekat pintu masuk, ya?

Di sana aja, deh. Aku pakai lilin, nanti malah jadi masalah kalo kumainkan dekat rak arsip lalu salah satu kertasnya terbakar–aku belum mau di _drop out_, nanti nggak bisa ketemu Dos-_kun_ lagi :(

Ng?

Halo? Ada orang?

Aku yakin barusan ada yang lewat lagi. Tapi nggak ada suara, juga gerakannya kelewat cepat. Duh ... masa halusinasi, sih?

Aduh, Nikolai, fokus!

.

.

.

Hm ... hmm ... oke, aku sudah nyalakan lilin. Bentuk papannya benar-benar mirip Papan Ouija, bahkan papan kecil berbentuk segitiga dengan kaca cembung di tengahnya juga ada di sini.

Woah ...

Oke, ekhem. Halo, ada orang di sini? Ayo kita mengobrol! Kalau kau di sini, jawab, ya?

Iya, tau kok mantraku ngawur–eh, HEEH?!

T-tunggu, apa yang–

Papan kecil di tanganku bergerak! Astaga! Astaga! Aku bersumpah kalau tanganku nggak bergerak sama sekali, tapi papan kecil itu bergerak ke kata "Ya"!

Andai saja aku bawa kamera–bukan perekam suara yang kupakai saat ini–pasti akan kelihatan jelas. Oh, astaga ...

.

.

.

Err ... oke ... karena ada _seseorang_ yang sedang bersamaku sekarang, jadi aku pasti boleh bertanya, kan? Oke, pertanyaan pertama. Err ... siapa namamu?

Wow, bergerak lagi! Ekhem, emm ... Sigma. Namamu Sigma? Oh, namamu unik juga. Boleh kupanggi Sig-_chan_?

Nggak, nggak, aku bercanda, kok. Hehe ...

.

.

.

_Are_?

Rasanya ada yang berdiri di belakangku, deh. Itu kamu, Sigma? Woah, ayo kenalan! Aku Nikolai Gogol, kelas 2, dan aku angkatan ke-23!

... Eh? Gimana, gimana? Tunggu ...

Mataku tidak salah lihat, kan? Kenapa papannya malah bergeser ke kata "Tidak"?

El, A, Er, I. Eh, apa? Lari? Dari siapa?

... Oi, oi, kenapa suhunya jadi makin dingin di sini? Terus kenapa aku ngerasa ada yang bernapas di leherku?

Sigma, itu kamu, kan?

... B-bukan ...?

T-tunggu ...

Jangan bilang kalau bukan cuman kita berdua yang ada di sini?!

... A-ada orang lain ...?

Oh, ya Tuhan ...

.

.

.

K-kakiku nggak bisa gerak. Aku nggak bisa lari, dan aku masih ngerasa ada yang bernapas di belakangku–malah makin terasa. Astaga, aku nggak berani noleh ke belakang ...

D-dos-_kun_, s-siapapun, tolong ...

.

.

.

Eh, tunggu ...

Napasnya sudah hilang. _Etto_ ... Sigma, kamu masih di sini?

Lihat ke belakang?

Ng ... jadi papan ini beneran mirip Ouija? Err ... sebentar ...

Di depanku ada cowo yang seragamnya mirip denganku. Jadi kamu yang namanya Sigma? Hwaaah, salam kenal!

Wajahmu kayaknya panik banget. Kenapa, Sigma? Ada sesuatu di belakangku?

Err ...

...

A-aa ...

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

.

.

.

_Siiiiiiiiiiiing_

_Pet!_

**-end-**

**Oke ... jadi sebenernya diriku bikin apaan?**

**Nyoba-nyoba aja sih pake konsep recording, tapi nggak tau ini yang baca bisa dapet feelnya ato nggak hjkhjkhjkss :")**


End file.
